


Watcher of Worlds

by Bookdragon123_4



Series: Watcher of Worlds [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is bad at tagging, Basically all avengers - Freeform, NOT endgame compliant, Not Infinity War compliant, not civil war compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4
Summary: Hi. My name is Jade, and this is the story of how I became a Watcher of Worlds.This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> I'm working with not the best computer, but updates should be once a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work. 
> 
> This story is based on the marvel universe, but civil war ended with the accords not being signed, the rouge avengers and bucky getting pardons, and everyone getting back together in Avengers tower. Also, they still have secret identities to the public, if not a secret home address.
> 
> This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel.

Hi. My name is Jade, and this is the story of how I became a Watcher of Worlds. 

My original life was fairly average. I lived in a middle class, two-parent, one sibling home. I went to a nice public school and made just above average grades. I wasn’t very athletic at all, nor was I extremely smart, though I did take a few years of karate. The one thing that made me stand out was that I was a  _ huge  _ nerd _ .  _ I loved anything Avengers, Star Trek, Power Rangers, LOTR, you get the idea. 

Now, I won’t bore you with the details of my life before I became a Watcher. I’ll start at my death. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't own Marvel, or have a Beta
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics

My family was on our annual summer trip to Florida. I was asleep at the time so all I remember is waking to a hard jerk and a loud screeching sound. The window shattered, them my vision went dark. Later, I learned that a drunk driver had t-boned our car as he was coming out of a parking lot. 

I woke up in a bright place. It looked like the stereotypical, white light, ‘I’m in heaven’ room. “ What the heck?” I was confused for a minute, then I heard a voice in my head. 

“  ** _Fear not, I mean you no harm. You have been brought from your world to my realm._ ** ”

“Why am I here,” I asked. I had no trouble believing this, as I had read many fanfics about such things, and when I looked down I was  _ see-through.  _ ‘ _ Hard to dispute  _ that.’

The voice replied, ** “ ** ** _I am lady magic. You died before your time. I have brought you here because I wish to learn. I do not understand how humans interact. I want to be connected to your mind, that I may see and learn. You will not feel me or even notice that I am there. If you agree, I will send you to different worlds to gather experiences and knowledge. These worlds will be those of your fictitious stories, as you already have knowledge of the people there. You will be my watcher of worlds.” _ **

“ I can’t be dropped into my fandom worlds, I am completely useless. I would be dead inside a week.” I replied. 

**“** ** _I understand this._ ** **”** said Lady Magic, ** _ “ That is why I will be granting you a new body and some powers. They will be thus: You will be given an elf from Middle Earth’s body. Your powers will be density shifting, regeneration/ fast metabolism, invisibility, telepathy, telekinesis, flight, teleportation, and elemental control. I will make sure you have at least two hundred dollars in your money holder at all times, that you may buy what you need. It will always be in the currency that you require. Also, no supernatural being can affect you, except for me”_ **

**“****_Now,”_** She cautioned_, _**_“ For the most part, I will not show you how to use these powers, you must figure them out for yourself. I will, however, grant you the ability to not accidentally use your powers, as otherwise, you would not be able to function. Only when you really call for them will they appear.”_**

Given that I had always wanted to go on an adventure and there wasn’t really another option, I agreed. After voicing my decision out loud, my vision turned white. In my head, I heard, ** “ ** ** _Thank you young one, I will now send you to the first world. You would know it as the Marvel universe. It is there you will find your training”_ ** _ _

  
  
  



End file.
